Rituale, Beziehungszeichen und Rahmen: Interaktionsforschung I/ Thesenpapiere Gruppe B
Thesenpapier zu Rituale, Beziehungszeichen und Rahmen: Interaktionsforschung I | Susanne Beck, Frank Dreher, Sebastian Schirl '''| Zeppelin University | Fall 08 | Interpersonale Kommunikation | Prof. Dr. Gertraud Koch | 06.10.2008 E. Goffman (2002): The Goffman reader, Kap. 10, Social Life as Ritual On Face- Work: An Analysis of Ritual Elements in Social Interactions 1. The Nature of the Ritual Dieser von Erwing Goffman verfasste Abschnitt behandelt die Frage, wie sich das Individuum in sozialen Interaktionen verhält und wie es sich rituelle Elemente aneignet. Es wird zunächst dargelegt, dass der Mensch über einen Schutzmechanismus verfügt, durch den er Dinge, die ihm nicht gefallen, ausblenden kann oder sich Illusionen hingibt. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass er genauso ist, wie er sein will. Hat das Individuum seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft gefunden, verliert es diesen nur schwer, weil es automatisch Situationen, Gruppen oder Personen meidet, die seinem Image schaden könnten. Das Selbstbild des Einzelnen ist nur durch Kommunikation verwundbar, da es während einer solchen von anderen geprüft wird. Handelt es sich um einen schwächeren Angriff auf das Selbstbild, dann zieht diese Interaktion meist keine Konsequenzen nach sich. Bei einem stärkeren Angriff hingegen wird der Verletzte ähnliche Situationen oder Personen meiden. Als ein Hauptprinzip rituellen Verhaltens muss bedacht werden, dass sich solches Verhalten nicht auf Gerechtigkeit, sondern auf die Wahrung des eigenen Gesichts stützt. Abschließend wird festgehalten, dass es in Menschengruppen spezielle rituelle Systeme gibt, bei denen jedes Mitglied die von jeder Gruppe erforderlichen Merkmale in einem ausgewogenen Verhältnis verinnerlicht haben muss. 2. The Structure and Function of Situational Proprieties Dieses Essay handelt davon, dass individuelles Verhalten in Situationen durch soziale Werte und Normen geleitet wird. Jene sind abhängig von der Intensität, Verteilung von "Haupt- und Nebenaktivitäten", insbesondere aber von der Tendenz, sich selbst mit den Anwesenden in ein Verhältnis zu bringen. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von situationsbedingtem Anstand, die alle auch eine soziale Funktion erfüllen und generell dazu dienen, dass die eigene physische Position nicht verloren geht. Das Individuum unterliegt außerhalb und innerhalb einer Situation Zwängen. Dadurch, dass sie ihr Gesicht an der "Öffentlichkeit" orientiert und eine geeignete Organisation für die eher materiellen Aspekte ihrer persönlichen Erscheinung erduldet, zeigt sich die Person „bereit“ für die soziale Interaktion in jener Situation. Die Regeln zwingen einen aber auch, sich für gelegenheitsbedingtes reziprokes Handeln selbst aufzugeben. Somit ist sichergestellt, dass jeder mitmachen darf und gehört wird, aber im Gegenzug auch jedem zugehört werden muss. Die Person zeigt ihre Teilhabe nicht nur durch Anwesenheit, sondern auch durch die angemessene Modulation ihres Verhaltens durch die Mittel Hochachtung und Respekt. Das Kernstück dieser Eingebundenheit ist das Aufzeigen des persönlichen Interesses. Jeder Anwesende kann durch gewalttätige, interpersonelle Aktionen zum Opfer oder Übeltäter werden, da jeder ansprechen und angesprochen werden kann. Deshalb wird dem Gesprächspartner durch Körperzeichen Vertrauen signalisiert. 3. Supportive Interchanges Goffmans Essay aus dem Jahre 1971 behandelt Rituale als musterhafte Verhaltenskodizes, die Interaktionen in zwischenmenschlichen Akten steuern. '''Positive und negative Rituale Unter dem Begriff des Rituals ist ein bestimmten Konventionen folgender und routinemäßiger Ablauf zu verstehen. Als negatives Ritual gelten Handlungsabläufe, derer sich der Ausführende bedient, um sein "Ich-Selbst" zu schützen oder das Recht auf "Allein-Gelassen-Werden" zu sichern. Dagegen steht das positive Ritual, bei welchem der Sender auf seinen Gesprächspartner zugeht. Je nach Art des Rituals, kann ein solcher sozialer Austausch, das Eindringen in den persönlichen Hoheitsbereich ausschließen, aber auch gestatten oder sogar dazu verpflichten. Letztere beiden Handlungen gelten stets als Akte, in denen Unterstützung signalisiert wird, aber ausgeübt gegenüber anderen eine Verletzung bedeuten, da sie mit einem gewissen Grade an Intimität einhergehen. So kann selbst ein positives Ritual als Form von Beleidigung verstanden werden. Supportive Interchanges ' Rituale werden als "unterstützend" beschrieben, wenn sie einer Interaktion förderlich sind. Diese tragen in erster Linie dazu bei, einen Dialog zwischen zwei Individuen zu entwickeln. Auch bei Überschreitung eines rituellen Codes, also einer Verletzung oder Missachtung einer Konvention, wird ein zwischenmenschlicher Dialog angeregt. Ein solcher Austausch kann jedoch nicht mehr als unterstützend, sondern als "heilsam" (remedial) verstanden werden, schafft er doch einer fehlgeleiteten Situation Abhilfe. Festzuhalten gilt es, dass fast jede zwischenmenschliche Interaktion auf entweder einem "unterstützenden" oder aber einem "heilsamen Austausch" basiert. '''Das Ritual der Bestätigung ' Eine weitere Form des unterstützenden Rituals, ist das Ritual der Bestätigung, welches zur Aneignung von Zusicherung dient. Es findet immer dann Anwendung, wenn ein Individuum seinen gesellschaftlichen oder privaten (Lebens-)Status ändert. Der Akt des Zusicherns muss als Bekräftigung verstanden werden, dass der Sender die Beziehung zum Empfänger beibehalten beziehungsweise ihm Unterstützung bieten wird. Betrachten wir eine Situation, in welcher sich eine Veränderung vollzieht, so ist die sich wandelnde Partei dazu angehalten, ihre Veränderung anzuzeigen. Je größer die Veränderung des „Ich-Selbst“, desto stärker ist die Distanzierung zu seinen Nächsten. Als Konsequenz muss eine sorgsam durchgeführte Erläuterung des Wandels angestrebt werden, um die Chance auf das Ritual zur Bestätigung den Umständen der jeweilig neuen sozialen Umfeldsstruktur anzupassen. 4. Remedial Interchanges Damit abhelfende Austausche stattfinden können, müssen sich der Täter, ebenso wie die Zeugen den schlimmstmöglichen Fall („worst possible readings“) vorstellen können, welcher durch die Interpretation eines Angriffs auf andere oder eine verleumderische Haltung des Täters selbst stattfindet. Diesen, auch als virtual offense bezeichneten Fall hat der Täter immer im Hinterkopf, wenn er zur Rede gestellt wird. Die Funktion von "abhelfendem Austausch" besteht in der Änderung der Bedeutung eines angreifenden in einen akzeptablen Akt. Dieser Wandel findet durch die Hervorhebung der moralischen Verantwortung, durch Klarstellung, Entschuldigung oder vorherige Anfrage statt. '''Klarstellungen („accounts“) Es gibt verschiedene Arten der Klarstellung, die im folgenden der Stärke nach geordnet sind. Die erste Variante besteht darin, dass der Täter behauptet, die Tat habe niemals stattgefunden oder er habe nichts damit zu tun. Die nächste Variante lautet, dass er versucht, die Konsequenzen vorherzusehen, jedoch lassen die Umstände die Tat ganz anders erscheinen, als sie anderenfalls wäre. Dabei gibt es keinen Akt, der unabhängig von Gründen stattfindet. Es ist auch möglich, dass der Täter zugibt, die Tat begangen zu haben, jedoch Milderung ersucht, da er ignorant gewesen sei und die Konsequenzen nicht vorhersehen hätte können. Eine weitere Möglichkeit besteht darin, dass der Täter schuldig, jedoch aufgrund von Geisteskrankheit, Trunkenheit oder Drogenkonsum schuldunfähig, ist. Der schwächste Einwand von allen ist, dass er zugibt, vollkommen schuldig zu sein und die Tat verhindert hätte, wenn er sich über die Konsequenzen bewusst gewesen wäre. Je mehr der Täter für die Tat verantwortlich gehalten wird, umso stärker definiert sie seinen Charakter für andere. Entschuldigungen (Apologies) ''' Durch eine Entschuldigung nimmt das Individuum zwei Positionen ein, wobei es sich auf der einen Seite als schuldig ansieht und auf der anderen mit der Tat sympathisiert. Die Entschuldigung besteht aus mehreren Elementen, wie der Ausdruck von Verlegenheit und Ärger oder die Klarstellung, dass man weiß, welches Benehmen von einem erwartet wurde und gleichzeitig auch das Verständnis über die Bestrafung. Indem der Täter seine Bestrafung übertreibt, bringt er die Anderen dazu, diese abzukürzen, weil sie ihn nicht ausnutzen wollen. Wenn die Anderen ihn hingegen zu sehr züchtigen, kann dies Vergeltungsaktionen zur Folge haben, da sich der Täter in seiner Würde und Autonomie verletzt fühlt. '''Vorherige Anfragen (Requests) Vorherige Anfragen finden vor dem fraglichen Ereignis statt und bieten dem Angreifer die Möglichkeit, um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Dadurch verliert die Tat an Missachtung und wird stattdessen zu einer Geste des Respekts, da dem Opfer die Entscheidungsgewalt übertragen wird. Das Mittel der vorherigen Anfrage, kann jedoch auch missbraucht werden, indem der Angreifer die Frage zuerst allgemein und erst nach der Erlaubnis genau formuliert. Bei genauer Betrachtung des kommunikativen Verhaltens können zwei unabhängig ablaufende Prozesse beobachtet werden. Bei dem rituellen Prozess legt der Angreifer seine jetzige Beziehung zu dem Verhaltenskodex offen und zeigt zu wissen auf, dass seine Tat diesen gebrochen hat, durch den die an dem jeweiligen Ritual teilnehmenden Personen hätten geschützt werden sollen. Bei dem restitutiven Prozess erhält das Opfer eine meist materielle Entschädigung. Egal was eine Person verbrochen hat, kann sie doch jederzeit ihre Einstellung ändern. Entweder ihr wird nicht geglaubt oder sie bekommt die Chance, ein neues Selbst zu kreieren. Goffman will darauf hinaus, dass jedes Individuum sich in zwei Teile splitten kann, damit zumindest ein Part Kontakt mit anderen Menschen aufnehmen kann. Wenn es jedoch zu Verletzungen oder Tod kommt, ist das Einzige, was einem Täter übrig bleibt, sich zu entschuldigen. In unserer Gesellschaft gibt es aber nur sehr wenige Möglichkeiten für einen reuevollen Täter, dies tatsächlich tun zu können. Nach einem Angriff hat der Täter die Aufgabe, zu zeigen, dass es kein Ausdruck seiner Einstellung war und, wenn doch, dass er seine Einstellung geändert hat. 5. Fazit Unter dem Aspekt des Rituals als weit verstrickter Funktionsmechanismus im sozialen Leben finden wir den Menschen stets aufs Neue als Individuum und Mitglied der Gesellschaft in Situationen, die ihm Kommunikation abverlangen. Gesellschaften haben hierzu idiomatische Normen gefunden. Über derlei Verhaltensmuster lässt sich so für jeden einzelnen sein Selbstbild klären, wie er sein "Ich-Selbst" in der Gesellschaft positioniert. Dabei geschieht dies durch die individuelle Selektion von Situationen, wie auch durch rituelle Akte, die an moralische Werte gebunden sind. Wir erleben unsere Umwelt als Arena für kommunikative Konfrontationen, in welcher wir ständig auf zwischenmenschlicher Ebene in Situationen verstrickt werden. Wie wir uns dabei verhalten, ist in gesellschaftlich vorherbestimmten Normen geregelt, die sich von sozialer Schicht und Gruppe unterscheiden können. Solche Normen kennen wir als positive und negative Rituale, mittels derer wir auf andere zugehen oder uns durch entsprechende Verhaltenskodizes isolieren. Uns sind dabei zwei Typen dieser Austausche bekannt. So nennen wir unterstützende Austausche all jene Situationen, in welchen sich eine Person Mittel bedient, die integrativ, involvierend und teilhabend wirken. Heilsame Austausche hingegen befolgen immer die Maxime der Wiedergutmachung, über Mittel der Klarstellungen, Entschuldigungen oder im Vorfeld getätigter Anfragen verletzende Situationen zu "entschärfen".